The Sister of the NineTailed Fox
by LoopiAuthor1
Summary: Summery: Naruto hears the adults talking about how he shouldn't be aloud to be a ninja, much less alive and so he leaves the village in the dead of night only to find a fox-demon, who takes him to the village of the fox-demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

Chapter One: Naruto's Disappearance

Sakura walked up to the door of Naruto's apartment and knocked. "Naruto, you overslept. Come on it time to train." she yelled. She hit the door again and it flew open and she fell it the room. 'Huh, its empty.' she thought as she stood up. She looked around to find all of Naruto's stuff was indeed gone. "Oh, are you looking for the young boy who lives here? I was surprised to find he had cleaned up and put stuff away." said a voice behind her. She turned around to find an elderly man standing in the door. "Yes sir, I was. Do you know where I can find him?" she asked. "That boy left late last night. He was muttering something about no one wanting him around." replied the old man. Sakura gasped and ran past him yelling thank you as she did.

She made it all the way to the training ground. "Well, this is different. Sakura is late and Naruto hasn't shown up." said Kakashi. "Naruto ran away." panted Sakura. "I know. The Hokage has told me we are to try and find him." sighed Kakashi. "Teams 10, 8 and Team Guy will be helping us. Lets go." All four teams meet at the village gate. "Now, remember Naruto thinks no one wants him here, thats why he left. If you find him you must try and convince him that we do want him." said Kakashi. "How hard can it be to find him? I mean he wears orange for kami's sake." sighed Ino, as her team took off to the wast. Guy and his team took the south. "We'll just go that way." Kurenai, as she and her team took the east. Kakashi shook his head and they took off to the north.

**Meanwhile** **With** **Naruto**

Naruto collapsed next to a small stream. **'Maybe I shouldn't have left.'** he thought staring into the crystal clear water. "Your the nine-tailed fox, aren't you?" asked a beautiful voice from behind him. Naruto quickly spun around and stared into the the emerald-green eyes of a fox-demon. Naruto could only nod as the fox-demon sat down in front of him. "Actually, I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." He said. "But the seal is breaking." The Fox looked at the boy in front of her and sighed. "I can help you through that." Naruto's eyes widened. "But I was told that once the seal is completely broken, I'll die." The fox simply shook her head. "No, little one, you wont. You and my brother will fuse and become a single person."

Naruto sat down fully on the ground. "But first introductions. My name is Yurika. Demons don't have last names like humans do, simply because to us the whole tribe is our family." Smiled the fox. "If thats the case, just call me Naruto." He said with his true smile on his face. "Now if you wish to be sane after the fuse, you will have to come to the demon-fox tribe village with me." stated Yurika, looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded, and with that the two were gone, headed for the secret village of the fox tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Hidden Village

By the end of the day, Yurika and Naruto stopped on a beach. Naruto looked around before following Yurika. **'This isn't to far from Konoha.'** he thought. Suddenly the cliff face opened and shouts were heard "Its the princess. She's returned safely." Naruto followed Yurika through and it closed behind them. "Welcome, Naruto, to the Village Hidden in the Cliffs. Home to the Canine Alliance." smiled Yurika. Naruto looked around with amazement. "This is no village. This is a city." he whispered. They swiftly moved towards a large building near the back. _"Princess! You left me again."_ screamed a black haired girl, who was wearing a pair of black spandex knee-length shorts and what could be mistaken for an orange bra, standing at the door. "I'm sorry Misora."said Yurika with her head down. "Is my father in?" "Yes. Who's this?" asked Misora. Yurika smiled. "This is the jinchūriki Naruto. He's slowly becoming Kyuubi, my twin. Misora's eyes widened in surprise.

Two minutes later the three of them were standing before Lord Fumito of the Fox Tribe. "So this boy is housing my youngest child's soul inside of him." it was more a statement than a question. "Yes, sir, I am." said Naruto. "Very well. He will be trained here. Now go, I have a meeting in five minutes." with that said Lord Fumito waved them away. They left the meeting hall and stopped about a year away from the door. "Well, I guess we'd better get you settled in. We can just put you in Kyuubi's old rooms, since in a way you are Kyuubi." smiled Yurika. Misora just sighed and followed, quietly, behind. As Yurika led the way she pointed out the different rooms. "Here are yours. Mine and Misora's are across the hall. You'll meet Nii-san at dinner. We'll come get you and show you the way." Yurika said before running across the hall and into her room. "Dinner's in two hours. And like the princess said we'll show you the way." smiled Misora. "Is she always like that?" asked Naruto, before Misora could close the door. "Only when she's not fighting." with that the door closed.

Naruto was sitting in the window staring at the sky when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said. "I see you found some clean cloths." said Yurika. Naruto looked at her and did a rather nice impression of a goldfish on dry land. "You look beautiful." he whispered. **'Hinata would look lovely in a royal kimono like that.'** he thought as he looked at it. It was a forest green color with a blood red obi. It also had dark purple butterflies near every him, on the sleeves and on the bottom, with sky blue ones on the obi. "Thank you. Come its time for dinner." Yurika smiled and led Naruto to dinner. Dinner was rather interesting, Yurika had introduced him to Crown Prince Raiden, who seemed frighteningly happy that he was there. "Its because Kyuubi was his little mini me." was the reason that Yurika gave him.

Naruto was still nervous, mostly because he wanted to ask Lord Fumito what he would be called after the fusion was over. "Lord Fumito, may I ask something of you?" asked Naruto. Lord Fumito looked a little shocked. "You may and please call me father. You are my son." smiled Fumito. "Thanks, dad. Um I was wondering what will I be called after the fusion is finished." replied Naruto, looking straight at his new father. "Well, most demons receive their name when they turn two-hundred. So I don't see why you can't keep your human name if you wish. Kyuubi would have been named Ryosuka, but honestly I like Naruto better its more interesting." Fumito said with a large smile on his face. "I also like Naruto more." smiled Raiden. Yurika simply nodded and smiled.

Fast Forward

**'Its been three months and I'm no longer Naruto Uzumaki. I'm now Prince Naruto of the Fox Tribe.'** thought Naruto, as he walked down the now familiar corridor towards the dinning hall for breakfast. The seal that held the Kyuubi completely broke two days ago and Naruto had to use those two days to adjust to having two sets of memories in his mind, until they were sorted out, and the changes to his body. He was now the same height as Sasuke. His eyes were the same as when he had used the Kyuubi's power before, except they stayed blue. His hair wasn't bright yellow it was now a pale dusty yellow.

**'Lets see, for today. Dad's assigning my personal bodyguard, and I also get to start training.'** shortly after that thought, he was sitting at the dinning hall table with his father, older brother and twin sister. "Naruto, my son, you've meet Tadao, Raiden's bodyguard, and Misora, Yurika's bodyguard. I've chosen Morio, Tadao's younger brother, to be yours." said Fumito, after the dishes had been taken away. Ten minutes later all of them, except for Fumito, were out on the training field. "I, your highnesses, am Hiromasa. But you may call me Hiro-sensei or Masa-sensei. I will be training you, Prince Naruto. Shall we get started?" he asked, with a small smile and bow. Naruto nodded and began training. Raiden and Tadao returned to the castle, while Yurika, Misora and Morio remained to watch Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Returning to Konohagakure

Naruto was sitting on the beach, with Morio standing behind him, when Yurika and Misora walked up to them. "What's on your mind, Naruto?" asked Yurika, as she sat down next to him. "Just thinking. Can't seem to believe its been four years since you brought me here." said Naruto, turning to look at her. "We could go visit. You said last month you wanted to go see the Hokage." smiled Yurika. Naruto stared at his twin for a moment before smiling himself. Five minutes later the four of them were standing before Fumito. **'This feels like daja vu.'** thought Naruto, as he waited for his father to acknowledge them. "You want to go to Konohagakure. Why?" asked Fumito looking at his twin children. "It was my home, father, and I would like to visit." explained Naruto. Fumito sighed. "Very well, but you have to remain there for one whole year. You may go on missions, if you wish." stated Fumito. Naruto, Morio, Yurika and Misora nodded and left.

They arrived at the main gate of Konohagakure early the next morning. Naruto sighed. "What was I thinking. We can't just walk through the gate." he sighed again. "We could always just use a transportation jutsu, my prince." suggested Morio. Naruto nodded and the four of them vanished. Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking over mission reports with Iruka. "Still no sign of him." Tsunade sighed sadly. "Don't worry, Tsunade-sama. I'm sure he's fine." said Iruka, who had tears in his eyes. "Oi, Tsunade-obaa-chan. I need to talk to you." Tsunade and Iruka's heads swung towards the door. There stood Naruto along with three others. "Naruto, you came back. Every time a team left on a mission they were told to look for you as well." with that said Tsunade burst into tears.

"Looks like you were missed, little brother." laughed Yurika, at the look on Naruto's face. "Geez, sorry. I'm suppose to stay a year." he said, with a small pout. Tsunade looked about ready to cry again, and was about to when Konohamaru's team walked in. Konohamaru saw Naruto and fainted. "Thats a new one." sighed Naruto. "Anyway we're here for a year. You can give me missions if you want, but these three are my team. We'll come see you later tonight." said Naruto, as he left with his "team". **'New team? Were have you been Naruto and who are your teammates?'** thought both Iruka and Tsunade. Naruto stopped once they were outside. "They missed me? But I wasn't wanted." said Naruto, looking at Yurika. "Sometimes, Naruto, people don't realize how much they need something or someone until it/they are gone." explained Yurika. "Hey, are there any flower shops here?" Naruto laughed and nodded.

People stopped and stared as the four walked down the street. "Is that Naruto. He finally come home." whispered the villagers. "Yurika, here it is. Yamanaka Flowers." said Naruto. Yurika yipped and walked in. Ino was on duty when four gorgeous people walked in. She snapped out of her daze and smiled. "Welcome, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Please tell me if you need any assistance." Naruto look at her and sighed. "Hello Ino." he said walking up to the counter. Ino gasped. "Naruto. Your back, thank Kami." she said, placing her hand to her chest. "Sakura still hasn't gotten over you leaving. Sasuke's back, he killed Orochimaru. He's still sulking about you leaving." "How much is this." asked Yurika walking up to them with a red rose in her hand. "Thats 20."answered Ino. Naruto handed her the money. "There consider it a birthday present, nee-chan." he smiled, placing a brotherly kiss on Yurika's cheek.

Naruto and his group continued to walk around. As the sun began to set, they headed back to Hokage Tower. Upon entering Tsunade's office, Naruto was pounced on. "Oh, Naruto. I almost fainted when I heard you were back." cried Sakura. "Konohamaru already did. Now can you let go." replied Naruto. Sakura let go and stepped back. As she did so Naruto saw Team Kakashi (Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai), Team 8 (Kurenai, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata), Team 10 (Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji), and Team Guy (Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten) and Iruka standing there in the office. "Great, you all want to know." sighed Naruto. He growled when Yurika started to laugh. "You should have known they would. Remember, little brother, its been four years." snickered Yurika.

Naruto sighed again. "Alright, how many of you know the truth about the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Everyone in the room raised their hands. "It never mattered to us that you have him inside you." commented Kiba, everyone nodded in agreement. "Thats just it. I don't have him inside me any more." stated Naruto. There was a large gasp, then the room fell into silence. "I am now him. I am not Naruto Uzumaki, I am Prince Naruto of the Fox Demon Tribe." he said as straight forward as he could be. "So, your still Naruto to us." said Sakura, stepping forward and taking his hands in hers. "We don't care. We've searched for you for four long years. Even on our days off, Naruto. You are the sun of Konohagakure." "She's right, Naruto. A week after you left the villagers began coming to me and asking when you would come back." Tsunade said. "It's like I told you, little one. You don't know how precious something/someone is until it/they are gone." stated Yurika.

Naruto and company retired that night at an inn not far from Hokage Tower. "Well, that was interesting. They now know who I really am. They know who you three are and everyone seems happy." sighed Naruto. **'Happy until we return to The Village Hidden in the Cliffs next year.'** thought Yurika as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Springtime has struck

After three weeks back in Konohagakure, Naruto was ready to leave again. **'Geez, how many people are going to ask for forgiveness. Three weeks of this and I want to go back to Aucubagakure.'** thought Naruto as he watched Team Kakashi train. He know they couldn't sense him, so he could watch in peace. **'I'll talk to Sakura-chan later.'** Sakura's mother had asked for forgiveness everyday. "Hey, Morio, let train." said Naruto jumping out of the tree and landing on his feet next to Morio, who was never more than three feet away. "Of course, Your Highness." he said. "We talked about this. Please call me Naruto." pouted Naruto. "Very well, Naruto. But only when we are not around the nobles and royals." sighed Morio. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke and Sai stopped as soon as Naruto and Morio walked past the tree line. "You didn't have to stop. We're just going a little farther out to train." said Naruto as he and Morio approached. "You could always train with us Naruto." stated Sai. The others just nodded in agreement. Naruto simply shook his head. "No, I can't. I'm to strong now, sorry." he said with an apologetic smile. "Oh, Sakura, before I forget. Would you, please, tell your mother I forgive her. She's asked for forgiveness every time she's seen me for the past three weeks." Sakura looked shocked but agreed. "Can we watch you train?" she asked. Naruto looked at Morio. "I don't see why not." replied Morio. "As long as you stay out of reach." "Why?" asked Sasuke. "You must remember, we are first and for most demons." stated Morio, in his matter of fact tone.

Five minutes later, Team Kakashi was sitting on tree branches watching Naruto and Morio train. "There's no way we could keep up with them in a fight." whispered Sakura. **'Your right Sakura. Naruto is now on a much higher level then anyone.'** thought Kakashi. This continued for at least two hours, before Naruto stopped and said he was hungry. "Naruto, come on lets all eat together." said Sakura, walking up to them. Naruto nodded and the seven of them head towards the BBQ place. They walked in and saw Team Ten there as well. "Should have known you'd be here." said Naruto. "Join us." said Choji, with his mouth full.

"Naru-chan! Where are you?" someone yelled, as everyone was leaving. **'That sounds like...'** thought Naruto. "What's wrong Naruto?" asked Ino. Everyone looked at him to find a panicked look on his face. "That was her, wasn't it, Prince Naruto?" asked Morio. Naruto quickly nodded and began looking for a place to hid. "Who was that, Naruto?" asked Sakura. Naruto just ran off. Sakura and everyone took off after him. Naruto stopped and found himself in the Hyuga district. **'Neji and Hinata live here.'** he thought as he jumped over the wall. "Naruto...what...are..." started Hinata, before she fainted. **'I wish she'd stop doing that.'** sighed Naruto, with a small sweat drop. Neji shook his head at his cousin. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "I'll tell you when the coast is clear." whispered Naruto, as he move into the heavy vegetation around the wall.

An hour later Naruto crawled out, stood up and brushed himself off. "So." stated Neji. "Where you there all day?" asked Naruto. Neji nodded. "This is the training yard." "Oh. Anyway I was hiding from an obsessed suitor." sighed Naruto. "Suitor?" "Yeah, I am the Fox Tribe's prince. Thanks for letting me hid." "How would you get rid of your unwanted suitor?" asked Hanabi. "Where'd you come from?" asked Naruto and Neji at the same time. "Father sent me to revive Hinata, and I overheard." she smiled. "The only way is for me to find a mate or wife." sighed Naruto. Neji stared at him for a moment, then dragged him towards the main house. "Neji, what are you doing?" asked Naruto, who surprisingly wasn't fighting. "You're going to talk to my uncle." stated Neji, in his no-bull-shit-tone.

Ten minutes later Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi were kneeling in front of the head of the Hyuga clan. "Before you say anything please don't apologize." said Naruto, when Hiashi began opening his mouth. Hiashi nodded and smiled. "Then what can I do for you Naruto?" he asked. "Honestly, I don't know. Neji, here, dragged me in here." said Naruto, glancing at said boy. Neji sighed. "Naruto needs a mate/wife. And everyone knows Hinata likes him." Hiashi nodded. "I'd be honored if you would take Hinata as your mate/wife." he smiled. Hinata fainted again and Naruto looked at her. "Really? You don't mind?" Hiashi shook his head and smiled. "You know she'll become a fox demon like me, right." stated Naruto. Hiashi and Neji nodded. Naruto smiled. "Than I'm the one who's honored to take you daughter as my mate/wife." With that said Naruto and Hizashi shook hands and headed to the Hokage's office to finalized the match.

After the paperwork was completed, Tsunade handed him a piece of paper with an address on it. "Your human father was the 4th Hokage. This is the address to the Namikaze District. You and your 'team' may have it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Demon Council Arrives

**~*~*~*~*Half a year later*~*~*~*~**

Naruto woke up and sat up to find a young girl staring at him. He sighed and collapsed back onto his pillow. "Mimi, what are you doing here still?" he asked. The girl called Mimi just giggled. "I want to be your mate, silly." she giggled again. "Sorry, little one, I found my true mate. The council should start arriving today." said Naruto, with a small smile. "Oh, can I at least meet her?" Mimi asked while giving the cutest pout an young fox girl could give. "Sure. We're to head to see Tsunade-baa-chan soon to tell her about the Demon Council." laughed Naruto, getting up and pulling a shirt on before walking down stairs.

"Oh, look who's finally up." laughed Yurika, who was standing at the stove cooking. "I didn't know you could cook." said Naruto, sitting down next to Morio with Mimi sitting across the table. "Hush, you." snapped Yurika, playfully. Ten minutes later, they were head towards Hokage Tower. They entered Tsunade's office and Naruto sighed. "You might want to sober up quickly." commented Naruto, as he took the saki bottle away. "Now why would I want to do that?" she slurred. "Well, the Demon Council is coming for the wedding." smiled Naruto. "Oh, maybe dad will let me stay here." he thought out loud. Tsunade snapped up and stared at Naruto. "The Demon Council...Is coming...Today." she said between gasps. Naruto nodded before heading out the door. "They should be here starting around noon. Told you this a week ago. The village is already getting ready." he shrugged and closed the door. Tsunade yelled for Shizune to help her get dressed to greet the Demon Council.

**~*~*~*~*Fast Forward to Noon*~*~*~*~**

A bear drawn carriage came through the main gate. Civilians and shinobi, alike, were watching. Of course they were all in their finest cloths and standing a attention, shinobi on the roofs of buildings and civilians inlines next to the road. Naruto, who was standing between Tsunade and Yurika, sighed and glanced at Misora and Morio, who were behind them. "Don't worry, little brother. You've meet Lord Hisashi before." whispered Yurika. "I know I have. But never for something of this importance." Naruto whispered back. Yurika simply giggled. Naruto and Yurika stood up straight as a bear-drawn covered coach drew to a stopped directly in front of them. The door was opened by a two-tailed dingo demon and out walked a rather intimidating dingo-lord.

He was wearing a royal-purple cloak with a white Shakespearian shirt and dark brown leather pants. He looked around before his gaze stopped on Naruto and Yurika. He gave a deep laugh and held open his arms. Yurika smiled and run into them, Naruto simply rolled his eyes and shook his head before joining his sister in the Lord's arms. Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, this very intimidating demon was hugging and laughing. "Lord Hisashi, I am pleased to introduce you to Lady Tsunade, the Hokage of Konohagakure." Stated Naruto, in a tone of voice that had all the villagers shocked. As Tsunade and Lord Hisashi spoke, his mate, Aya, stepped out with their three year old son, Kyo. As they continued talking, four more coaches arrived. The first held Lord Katsu of the Wolf Tribe, and his mate Chie. When they stepped out Mimi run up to stand next to them. The second coach held Lord Mamoru of the Coyote Tribe, his mate Miyuki and their three sons. The three one held Lord Sora of the Jackal Tribe, his mate Ren, their son and two daughters.

Naruto and Yurika hug each lord and their mate before standing at attention as the final coach drew to a stop. After the door opened they watched as their father, Lord Fumito and their brother, Raiden stepped out. Lord Fumito was wearing an onyx-black cloak over his white Shakespearian shirt, where the other lords all wore dark brown leather pants, he wore black. Raiden wore the exact same outfit, except that his cloak was midnight-blue. The villagers watched as every single one of the demons, including Naruto, bowed to is demon. "Lady Tsunade, I am most honored to introduce you to Lord Fumito. My father, the ruling lord of the K9 demon alliance." said Naruto, clearly enough that very one heard. "My lord father, this is Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Village of Konohagakure."


End file.
